User talk:Fizzmaister
Welcome Hi, welcome to SD Gundam G Generation Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Exchange values, Ace points and other fun stuff page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Primer21 (Talk) 19:41, October 12, 2009 Thanks This is Obiyer, I made a mistake on Original Characters Claire this morning, thanks for fixing it! Pictures Hey. I noticed that you have been uploading a lot of pictures and/or changing the code to have the picture(which I don't know how to do) lately. I went through and took a picture of all the pilots that I have and am working on cropping them all in Photoshop. Would you want me to replace your images as I get them done so that the images on the Wikia are from the game and are all consistent? I don't want to take out any of your images without saying anything. ^-^ I'm still working on beating the game, but I've gotten everything but the first few scout links so that's at least a good 150 charcters or so that I have the pictures for. Edit: Also; sorry for the rather poor image quality but I used a digital camera to take the pictures of all the characters directly off my TV screen XD. Once I figure out a better way to get the images with no distortion or pixelation I'll re-upload all the images. For now I figure they are better than nothing at least lol. Yeah, I have a video capture card, if you want I can take a bunch screenshots with my card and put them all up on mediafire or something and you can be the designated picture putter upper (lol). Oh also, be sure to sign all of your comments. Either type four tildes (~) or click the signature button at the top of the page. Fizzmaister 23:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm not entirely sure how to edit the code to add the picture ability, so I have just been putting pictures up when you change the code lol, but I'll do my best to get pictures up for everyone. I also had another idea which may be worth doing. Might I suggest that we add a page that, much like the option parts, only list characters? This would be useful for quick character lookups (For a Wars Break for example). I know for me personally I would look at the Wars Break and go, "Who the Heck is X?" and then I would Google the character only to find that some of the time there weren't really any pictures of them to figure out who it was. The format could be something like the following but in a neat and organized table: (Picture) - (Character Name) - (Series) (Picture) - (Domo Kasshu) - (G Gundam) This would make a "CTRL-F" search for a character nice and easy because they would all be on one page. Also; while I was typing this, I thought of another idea. Perhaps on the main character page we already have, we should add a box for what the characters main mobile suit is. For example Athrun 1 is Aegis/Saviour, Athrun 2 is Justice/Infinite Justice. This way it would be easy for people to figure out who to pair with what suits to get the special attacks, abilities etc. Madcap888 17:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Alright, I cropped, uploaded and changed the code for all the images that you gave me. It looks great to have everything uniform. Let me know what you think. I feel kind of sad though. All the pictures I took with my camera are totally useless with your actual screen-caps. :P Madcap888 18:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Alright the next batch is just about done. I'm afraid I don't know how to edit the code to make everything have images and be the same layout as the others though, so if I could get you to set up the layout with the images on the ones I skipped, I'll finish uploading the rest of the images. I also need the "Corin Nander (Suit)" Image from Turn A Gundam. Madcap888 06:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thanks. What you're doing is great. Photochopping is far too tedious for me. Yeah, I noticed I didn't get the alt image for Corin Nander. I needed to buy him to get a picture. I already have it, I'll just upload it with the next batch. The thing is, there isn't too much of a reason for me to upload a new batch right now, because no other series has the picture code in, changing the code is tedious because I don't want to leave half done entries, unless it's like what I did with V Gundam, that I just put up the format with no information. Also adding pictures to the old format is a terrible idea. Take a look at the Gundam Wing Characters page to see what I mean. Fizzmaister 08:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Just Curious I saw that you made a bunch of changes to pages I just did major updates to, but didn't see any edit summaries on the changes you made so I'm not sure what's different. I just wanted to check in and make sure I didn't screw a whole bunch of stuff up when I edited those pages before. Madcap888 16:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Nope, nothing you did wrong. Take a look at the top of the pages, and you'll see what I did. Fizzmaister 00:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah gotcha. Nicely done. Also, since I'm already posting I'm might as well ask a couple questions here. #Have you gotten the chance to think about the previous idea I posted? #What do you think about having some kind of a "generic translation page" where images are posted and Photoshopped to have the text in English. For example; I still have no idea what the red box is in the Gundam picture when you evolve a unit. All I know is that it means that it is the real version of that unit and has all the attacks/specials etc.. (Example below. Yes it looks bad; yes it's tiny. I didn't want to take up to much space and it's just a concept image. Also, I don't actually know what the text in the red box means so it would probably say something different. :P) This image means that the unit you are evolving to is the final version of the unit and has all the attacks and specials when paired with the proper pilot. Madcap888 00:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) About having the list of characters + picture + series, sounds great. I'm putting you in charge of that. *evil laugh.* Although, what you could do is take the character ability chart and add links to the appropriate series character lists. About the second one, I think I know what you're saying. And my answer is maybe. What I was planning on doing was after finishing the character pages, do the MS lists. And when that's done, do individual pages for each MS showing what they evolve from, what they evolve into what the can combine with, what they can be combined from, special abilities. So on and so forth. Also somewhere in there I want to do menu translations, I don't know exactly when, but that needs to get done. Fizzmaister 07:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) About the Capture Value Do you happen to have a list of the captureable units ? Because I don't find anything about that, and I don't know if the GN-X is a 0 or a -1 =X Yup, right here. Or the translated version. The GN-X is a -1. It seems that the only A.D. unit that's captureable is the Tieren space type. Fizzmaister 14:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Armadillo ? It doesn't seem to have any differences with a regular WaD, so I just linked it to the WaD page for now. Should we write a note about that ? Should we just keep it at that (that's what the japanese wiki did) ? Or should we just completely delete it from the list ? Anyway, I'm done with the Turn A units I guess =) Hell tanuki 12:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC)